A recumbent trike includes a frame extending between two front wheels and one rear wheel. The frame supports a seat bottom and a seat back. The seat bottom and the seat back are reclined such that the driver is seated in a reclined position during operation of the recumbent trike. A pedal assembly is disposed in front of the driver, generally between the two front wheels, and the driver pedals the trike while seated in the reclined position.
Recumbent trikes have several advantages in comparison with a bicycle. For example, the reclined position of the driver distributes the weight of the driver more ergonomically. For example, the reclined position may create less stress on the back, neck, and wrists of the driver. This may allow the driver to be more comfortable during operation of the recumbent trike in comparison to a bicycle. The recumbent trike is also generally more stable and is also lower to the ground such that a fall from the trike to the ground is less than that of a bicycle.
In addition to manual propulsion by pedaling, recumbent trikes may also be electric, e.g., battery powered. Accordingly, the driver may selectively pedal the recumbent trike or may ride on the trike as the trike is electrically propelled. The pedals may be used, for example, when the driver seeks exercise or when the battery is dead. The electric propulsion may be used, for example, when the driver does not want to become heated due to the exercise of pedaling. For example, a driver may use the recumbent trike with electrical propulsion when the driver is driving to work and does not want to sweat into or wrinkle the clothing of the driver.
Recumbent trikes are often transported with vehicles for use at various destinations. Packaging trikes in or on a vehicle during transportation creates difficulties, especially with relatively small vehicles. An interior of a vehicle may be reconfigurable, e.g., seats may be folded, to accommodate the trike in the interior of the vehicle. However, the trike disadvantageously consumes valuable interior space of the vehicle and can disadvantageously move within the vehicle during unexpected acceleration or deceleration.
Trikes may alternatively be stored on an exterior of a vehicle during transportation. For example, after-market racks are available for mounting to vehicles and supporting one or more trikes. However, these after-market racks are expensive to purchase. Assembly of the after-market rack to the vehicle and assembly of the trike onto the rack is also disadvantageously time consuming. The rack and the trike also disrupt airflow around the vehicle during travel, thereby disadvantageously decreasing fuel economy of the vehicle. Accordingly, there remains an opportunity to design a trike that is capable of easily and compactly stored in a vehicle.